Elevenses
by OxfordianLlama
Summary: You know those random ideas you get while reading fanfiction at eleven at night? Here are mine. Klaine-centric drabbles with cameo appearences by the New Directions and Warblers, the Hudmel family, and everybody in between!
1. Chapter 1

**You know those weird ideas you get while reading FanFiction at eleven at night? Yeah, these are these.**

**Mainly drabbles and one-shots, here's where I'll put all those little gems I come up with when I'm half-delirious with sleeplessness.**

**Now here's a cute little makeout scene for you! Enjoy! Meet'cha at the bottom;).**

**Summary: Sorta a mix of BICO and the kiss scene in Original Song, but Klaine is established. See, I told you I was weird.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, cutie," Blaine said fondly, walking into the common room and plunking his handy-dandy CD player on a nearby table with a loud bang.<p>

Kurt jumped, pencil clattering to the floor, but he relaxed when he saw who it was. He shook his head, chuckling.

"You have _got _to stop doing that."

Blaine smirked, approaching the fashionable countertenor. "Stop doing what?"

But without waiting for an answer, he ploppled down on the loveseat next to Kurt and planted a sweet, slow kiss on his new boyfriend. Kurt's eyes sparkled as Blaine drew away, smoothing his thumb over Kurt's cheek. "Well, don't stop doing _that_," he protested, grinning.

Blaine complied willingly, smiling into the kiss, his mind exploding with jubilation as Kurt deepened it, thumbs hooked in the belt loops of his grey Dalton slacks.

"Mm." He hummed happily between kisses. "Y' know, I was- going to ask you to - practice with me, but- "

Kurt chirped with laughter that ended in a breathy gasp as Blaine pressed his lips to his slender throat.

"Thought we were..."

* * *

><p><strong>Is it weird that this took up a whole page in my notebook but barely takes up the screen online? Oh well. The next one will be longer, I promise.<strong>

**But for now, how 'bout a nice little review? Or a nice big review? Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again!**

**Lemme properly introduce myself: I'm Sarah, I'm fourteen. Who are you?**

**Here's another drabble (longer than the other, thank goodness). Puck has an appearance here (YAY) because I sort of love him and Kurt as friends. Set at Nationals 2011. Implied Klaine. Schue decides to split girls/boys. Enjoy! **

**...I forgot this the last time: Disclaimer- I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>New York... was noisy.<p>

Even at night, honks and sounds of traffic and club-goers drifted up to the eleventh floor hotel room.

And Puck couldn't sleep.

To add to all the outside noise, there were five snoring, sleeping boys crammed into the room with him. Not at all like a typical small-town-in-Ohio night, when all you hear is crickets and the occasional train rumbling away to far-off places. He and Finn lay on one of the too-soft hotel beds, with Kurt curled up in between them, not really snoring but instead breathing little high-pitched sniffles, while Sam, Artie, and Mike were sprawled out haphazardly on the other, snorting like a sleeping pack of wild boar.

Puck sighed and rolled over, accidentally knocking hips with Kurt. The breathy sniffles stopped, and for one panicked moment, Puck thought he had interrupted Kurt's so-called beauty sleep.

_Oh lord, the fury..._

Luckily for Puck (as well as the rest of the eleventh floor who would've been woken by the shrill shrieking), Kurt didn't wake. Instead, though, he snuggled closer, draping his slender arms over Puck's waist.

"Hmm... _Blaine..._" he murmured contentedly.

It took Puck a moment to realize that the countertenor was still asleep. He sighed, exasperated. "No, princess, not Blaine," he said as softly as he could, gingerly removing himself from Kurt's embrace.

The smaller boy wrinkled his nose. "Finn?" he guessed.

Puck chuckled. "Sure."

"Ew." Kurt withdrew, burrowing further into the covers, and soon the high little breaths resumed. Puck stared at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep again. After all, Nationals were tommorow. They were gonna kick _ass._

Puck drifted off to dreamland with a badass smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanna get over 3 reviews. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: "Giggles nervously"... hi, guys.**

**I know I haven't really posted anything lately, but I happen to be a very busy student, so please forgive me. I've been trying to post more stuff lately, but it won't last that long until I get some sort of inspiration. So prompts and suggestions are welcomed, if you want.**

** On with the drabble! This came to me right after Props+Nationals yesterday. You see, Klaine did kiss, we just didn't see it.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I wish I owned it. Maybe Klaine would kiss sometimes.**

* * *

><p><em>"From Mckinl-!"<em>

They didn't even wait for him to finish. Their trembling legs finally gave way only to catch, shocked into function when confetti cannons burst at each side.

Blaine screamed in delight, a speechless Kurt suddenly hanging off his shoulder, mouth and eyes wide open in a grin. Around them, their teammates yelled and jumped and abused the air with their probably offensively exuberant joy, and the boys' eyes locked.

It was only a second, maybe two, but in those two seconds, their lips smashed together, noses pressing fiercely, for the briefest desperate taste, and then they separated with exhilarated grins on their faces. Kurt was pulled away by Mercedes, and Blaine by Mike, but at that moment, neither of them had felt so _happy._

Happiness expanding in their chests, pressing out smiles and wild laughter and cheers, they felt _safe, _knowing, even with their backs turned, that the other was there.

This must be love.

They met again, working through the dense, hysteric crowd and locking gazes through the plastic columns of the obscenely, gratifyingly large trophy. Kurt beamed at Blaine, and the shorter boy felt his heart crackle with feeling.

Yes, even with Santana sobbing unashamedly into Blaine's shoulder, and Puck nearly toppling Kurt over in his glee, they knew...

This must be love.

* * *

><p><strong>Find this on my tumblr, too- anythinkerwhothinks dot tumblr dot com.<strong>

**~Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello again. I'm sort of working on a lot of stuff now, but the other day (like, yesterday) I saw this prompt here- redbullandcupcakebatter . tumblr post/ 25816361743/ a-couple-of-people-have-expressed-interest-so-here-are ****(no spaces) and then I tried to submit it to her but I really still don't know a lot about tumblr, so now I'm just sticking it here! Yay!**

**Basically, the prompt was Kurt getting tired and rubbing his face on things/Blaine/possibly Finn.**

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, that is bright!"<p>

Blaine chuckled, hand still on the light switch.

"It was dark in here," he said, standing in the doorway and looking affectionately at his boyfriend who was hunched over a cluttered desk, rubbing his eyes tiredly. His silver-rimmed glasses were pushed up into his messy hair, and he had a small blotch of ink on his cheekbone.

"You could have least given me a warning, Blaine. Now I can't see."

"What were you doing, sitting here in the dark, then?"

Kurt sighed. "More college applications. I guess I forgot to turn the light on." He heaved another huge sigh and turned back to the mess of papers on his desk. "And not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here? It's like ten at night."

"Finn texted me. He said you were starting to rub your face on stuff."

Kurt giggled weakly. "Yeah, I tend to do that." He felt Blaine come up behind him and start rubbing his back. "Ohhhhh." He let his face fall to the desk, rubbing his forehead on the pile of papers slowly. "I don't know why, but I just sort of alway end up rubbing my face on stuff when I get tired."

Blaine laughed again. "One, that's adorable, and two, if you're so tired, you had better go to bed. Come on."

"Noooo," the older boy groaned, as Blaine tugged on his arm, "I have to finish these, Blaiiiine." He finally let Blaine drag him over to the bed, and tug him into a warm embrace.

"Mmm." Kurt pressed his face against his chest, nuzzling his nose into the fabric of Blaine's shirt. "No, really, hun, I have to finish those..." He was cut off by a slightly squeaking yawn. "Oh, never mind."

"That's right," Blaine whispered softly, smoothing down his boyfriends hair before Kurt reached up to swat his hand away. Chuckling, Blaine just captured the hand in his own and they fell asleep intertwined, hands tightly clasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, lately on my tumblr (anythinkerwhothinks) I posted an analysisheadcanon description of Blaine's character that I was thinking of elaborating. Would that be okay to post here?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! As always, please leave a review, they always brighten my day!**

**~Sarah~**


End file.
